prowrestlingfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Slammy Award
thumb|right|200px|Logo do Slammy Award O Slammy Awards é um prêmio concedido pela empresa de wrestling profissional WWE. Nesta cerimônia, são premiados lutadores e fatos em diferentes categorias. Ocorreram doze edições do prêmio: 1986, 1987, 1996, 1997, 2008, 2009, 2010, 2011, 2012, 2013, 2014 e 2015. Slammy Awards 1986 A primeira edição ocorreu em dezembro de 1986 no Civic Center na cidade de Baltimore, Maryland. |- !Categoria !Vencedor |- |Best Personality in Land of a Thousand Dances |Roddy Piper |- |Best Producer |Mona Flambe hoje Cyndi Lauper |- |Best Commentator |Gene Okerlund |- |Most Ignominious |Nikolai Volkoff (Candidato único) |- |Best Single Performer |Junkyard Dog |- |} Slammy Awards 1987 A segunda edição ocorreu em 17 de dezembro no Caesars Atlantic City na cidade Atlantic City, Nova Jérsei. |- !Categoria !Vencedor !Apresentado por |- |Best Performance by an Animal |George Steele |Gene Okerlund |- |Woman of the Year |Miss Elizabeth |The Honky Tonk Man e Jimmy Hart |- |Best Ring Apparel |Harley Race |Jim Duggan |- |Hulk Hogan Real American Award (Jesse "The Body" Award) |Rick Rude |Hulk Hogan e Billy Graham |- |Greatest Hit |Jim Duggan |Jesse Ventura e Gene Okerlund |- |Manager of the Year |Sem vencedor |Gorilla Monsoon |- |Best Personal Hygiene |Nikolai Volkoff e Boris Zhukov e Slick |Jesse Ventura e Gene Okerlund |- |Best Vocal Performance |Jim Duggan |Randy Savage e Miss Elizabeth |- |Song of the Year |Sem vencedor o envelope foi roubado por Sika |Jesse Ventura e Gene Okerlund |- |Best Group |One Man Gang |N/A |- |Humanitarian of the Year |Ted DiBiase |N/A |- |Best Head |Gene Okerlund e Bam Bam Bigelow |N/A |- |} Slammy Awards 1996 A terceira edição ocorreu em 9 de março no Anaheim Marriot em Anaheim, Califórnia. |- !Categoria !Vencedor !Apresentado por |- |Best Buns |Sunny |The Godwinns e Hillbilly Jim |- |Best Slammin' Jammin' Entrance |Shawn Michaels |Steve Austin e Ted DiBiase |- |Put A Fork in Him, He's Done" (Best Finisher) |Bret Hart - The Sharpshooter |Bob Backlund e Scott Reskus |- |Crime of the Century |Vader's assault on WWF President Gorilla Monsoon. |Jim Cornette e Clarence Mason |- |New Sensation of the Squared Circle |Ahmed Johnson |Jim Davidson, Darlene Vogel e Paula Trickey |- |I'm Talking and I Can't Shut Up for Biggest Mouth |Jerry Lawler |Billionaire Ted |- |Best Threads |Shawn Michaels |Mr. TV Trivia e Fatale |- |Blue Light Special for Worst Dresser |Jim Cornette |Mr. TV Trivia & Fatale |- |WWF's Greatest Hit |The Undertaker sucks Diesel into the abyss |Goldust e Marlena |- |Minds Behind the Mayhem for Manager of the Year |Sunny |Rob Perth |- |Lifetime Achievement Award |Freddie Blassie |Vince McMahon |- |Most Embarrassing Moment |Jerry Lawler kisses his own foot |The Bushwhackers |- |Squared Circle Shocker |Shawn Michaels collapses |Hunter Hearst Helmsley |- |Goldust's Premiere |Barry Horowitz gets his first WWF victory, 1-2-3 Kid sells out on Razor Ramon, Bob Backlund declares candidacy |N/A |- |Master of Mat Mechanics |Shawn Michaels |Mr. Perfect |- |Best Music Video |Bret Hart |Dok Hendrix |- |US West Match of the Year |Shawn Michaels vs. Razor Ramon em uma ladder match no SummerSlam. |Jim Ross |- |Which WWF champion, past or present, in attendance, is Hall of Fame bound? |Bret Hart |Gorilla Monsoon |- |Leader of the New Generation |Shawn Michaels |Roddy Piper |- |} Slammy Awards 1997 A quarta edição ocorreu em 17 de março no Westin Hotel na cidade Chicago, Illinois. |- !Categoria !Vencedor !Apresentado por |- |New Sensation |Rocky Maivia |Ahmed Johnson |- |Best Dressed presented |Sable |The Honky Tonk Man e Cindy Margolis |- |Best Tattoo presented |The Undertaker |Adam & George |- |Match of the Year |Shawn Michaels vs. Bret Hart na WrestleMania XII |Jim Ross |- |Best Hair |Hunter Hearst Helmsley |Legion of Doom |- |Loose Screw presented |Mankind |Sunny e Lou Albano |- |Best Bow Tie presented by (No winner. Hart steals Slammy) |Owen roubou o troféu |Owen Hart |- |Best Entrance Music |The Undertaker |Dok Hendrix e John McNaley |- |Best Finisher |Shawn Michaels - Sweet Chin Music |Brian Pillman |- |Best Couple |Goldust e Marlena |Vince McMahon e Jerry Lawler |- |Freedom of Speech |Steve Austin |Bob Backlund e Mancow |- |Star of the Highest Magnitude |The Undertaker |Walter Payton |- |Lifetime Achievement Award |Arnold Skaaland |Gorilla Monsoon e Sycho Sid |- |Miss Slammy |Sable |Todd Pettengill |- |} Slammy Awards 2008 A quinta edição ocorreu em 8 de dezembro no Wachovia Center na cidade da Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. |- !Categoria !Vencedor !Apresentado por |- |'Superstar of the Year' |Chris Jericho |Stephanie McMahon |- |Match of the Year |Ric Flair vs. Shawn Michaels - WrestleMania XXIV |Mr. Kennedy e Eve Torres |- |Diva of the Year |Beth Phoenix |Theodore Long e Melina |- |"O M G!" Moment of the Year |CM Punk cobrou Money in the Bank e derrotou Edge pelo World Heavyweight Championship em 30 de junho em uma edfição da Raw. |Joey Styles e Alicia Fox |- |Couple of the Year |Edge e Vickie Guerrero |Kane e Kelly Kelly |- |Tag Team of the Year |John Morrison e The Miz |Festus e Maria |- |Finishing Maneuver of the Year |Shooting Star Press (Evan Bourne) |Cryme Tyme e Candice Michelle |- |"Damn!" Moment of the Year |The Great Khali apresenta o Kiss Cam (SmackDown, 7 de novembro) |Ron Simmons e Mickie James |- |Extreme Moment of the Year |Jeff Hardy aplica em Randy Orton uma Swanton Bomb do alto do set de gravação (Raw, 14 de janeiro) |Matt Hardy e Tiffany |- |Best WWE.com Exclusive |[[John Morrison e The Miz|John Morrison and The Miz present "The Dirt Sheet"]] |WWE.com |- |Breakout Star of the Year |Vladimir Kozlov |WWE.com |- |Best Musical Performance |R-Truth - "What's Up?" (Smackdown, 15 de setembro) |WWE.com |- |Announce Team of the Year |Todd Grisham e Matt Striker (ECW) |WWE.com |- |Best Impersonation |Charlie Haas como "The GlamaHaas" (Raw, 27 de outubro) |WWE.com |- |} Slammy Awards 2009 thumb|right|200px|Jeri-Show Tag Team of the Year A sexta edição ocorreu em 14 de dezembro em Corpus Christi, Texas. |- !Categoria !Vencedor !Apresentado por |- |Tag Team of the Year |Jeri-Show (Chris Jericho e The Big Show) |R-Truth e Jillian Hall |- |Breakout Star of the Year |Sheamus |Theodore Long e Tiffany |- |Shocker of the Year |CM Punk força Jeff Hardy a se retirar após vencer um Steel Cage match. |Vickie Guerrero e Santino Marella |- |Match of the Year |The Undertaker vs. Shawn Michaels na WrestleMania XXV. |Triple H |- |Raw Guest Host of the Year |Bob Barker |Mr. McMahon |- |Extreme Moment of the Year |Jeff Hardy salta do alto de uma escada sobre CM Punk no SummerSlam. |Carlito, Chris Masters e Eve Torres |- |Diva of the Year |Maria (escolhida pelo público através de votação) |Montel Vontavious Porter e Goldust |- |The "Oh My" Moment of the Year''' |Michael Cole vomita sobre Chris Jericho na SmackDown's 10th Anniversary |Abraham Washington, Tony Atlas e Big Dick Johnson |- |Superstar of the Year |John Cena vencendo um mini-torneio |Não anunciado |- |} Slammy Awards 2010 A sétima edição do Slammy Awards foi realizada no dia 13 de dezembro de 2010 em New Orleans, Louisiana. |- !Categoria !Vencedor !Apresentado por |- |Shocker of the Year |Estréia do Nexus |David Arquette |- |"Despicable Me" Award |CM Punk canta parabéns para você para filha de Rey Mysterio |Kelly Kelly e Tyson Kidd (com Jackson Andrews) |- |Guest Star Shining Moment of the Year |Pee Wee Herman |Santino Marella e Vladimir Kozlov |- |Holy Shit Move of the Year |John Cena aplica um Attitude Adjustment em Batista |Jerry Lawler e Vickie Guerrero |- |WWE Universe Fan Reaction of the Year |"Miz-Girl" Cayley"' |David Arquette |- |"Oh Snap" Meltdown of the Year |Edge destrói o computador do GM "anônimo" da Raw |Christian e Edge |- |Knucklehead Moment of the Year |Lay-Cool (Layla e Michelle McCool) |JTG e William Regal |- |WWE Diva of the Year |Michelle McCool |Em uma Battle royal |- |WWE Moment of the Year |The Undertaker vs. Shawn Michaels luta na WrestleMania XXVI |The Big Show |- |Superstar of the Year |John Cena |Theodore Long |- |Best Performance By a Winged Specimen |Raw Chicken |WWE.com |- |Best Use of Exercise Equipment |Rosa Mendes' usando um Shake-Weight |WWE.com |- |Most Menacing Haircut' |Tyler Reks |WWE.com |- |Best Family Values |Kane espanca Jack Swagger, Sr. |WWE.com |- |Superstar/Diva Most in Need of Make-up |Sheamus |WWE.com |- |Cole in Your Stocking |Daniel Bryan espanca Michael Cole no NXT. |WWE.com |- |Outstanding Achievement of Baby Oil Application |Cody Rhodes |WWE.com |- |Frequent Tweeter Award |Goldust |WWE.com |- |Best WWE.com Exclusive TV Show |WWE NXT ||WWE.com |- |Most Annoying Catchphrase' |Zack Ryder' por "Woo Woo Woo You Know It." |WWE.com |- |} Slammy Awards 2011 A oitava edição Slammy Awards foi realizada no dia 12 de dezembro de 2011 em Norfolk na Virgínia. |- !Categoria !Vencedor !Apresentado por |- |"Tell Me I Did NOT Just See That" Moment of the Year |Jim Ross derrota Michael Cole em um desafio de dança na Raw Supershow. |Booker T e Hornswoggle |- |Holy bleep moment of the year |Big Show e Mark Henry destroem o ringue no Vengeance. |Mick Foley e Ted DiBiase |- |Pipe Bomb of the Year |CM Punk |Road Dogg |- |Divalicious moment of the year |Kelly Kelly vence o WWE Divas Championship. |Lita |- |OMG Moment of the Year |Triple H aplica um tombstone em The Undertaker na WrestleMania XXVII |Santino Marella, Nikki Bella e Brie Bella |- |Trending Superstar of the Year |Zack Ryder |David Otunga e Tony Atlas |- |Game Changer of the Year |John Cena vs. The Rock na WrestleMania XXVIII |Christian |- |WWE A-lister of the Year |Nicole "Snooki" Polizzi |Vickie Guerrero e Goldust |- |Superstar of the Year |CM Punk |Rey Mysterio |- |Outstanding Achievement in Muppet Resemblance |Sheamus |WWE.com |- |The Pee-Wee Herman Bowtie Award |David Otunga |WWE.com |- |Most Predictable Outcome of the Year |Kevin Nash aplica uma powerbom em Santino Marella |WWE.com |- |Return of the Year |The Rock |WWE.com |- |Double Vision Moment of the Year |Sin Cara vs. Sin Cara |WWE.com |- |T-Shirt of the Year |CM Punk's "Best in the World" |WWE.com |- |WWE Website Exclusive of the Year |John Laurinaitis cumprimenta CM Punk |WWE.com |- |Most Regrettable Ring Attire |Michael Cole utilizando a roupa de Triple H |WWE.com |- |Critter Moment of the Year |The mouse that ran past Alberto Del Rio on Raw |WWE.com |- |Superstar Transformation of the Year |Zack Ryder |WWE.com |- |} Slammy Awards 2012 A nona edição do evento ocorreu em dois dias 16 e 17 de dezembro em Brooklyn, Nova Iorque e na cidade de Filadélfia, Pensilvânia. |- !Votação !Apresentado por !Resultado |- |align-center| YouTube Show of the Year |WWE.com | *'Z! True Long Island Story' *Santino's Foreign Exchange *WWE Download *Are You Serious? |- |align-center| Feat of Strength of the Year |WWE.com | *'Sheamus entrega um White Noise para Big Show' *Big Show KO Punches Sheamus no WWE Hell in a Cell *Antonio Cesaroaplica o Neutralizer em Brodus Clay *Ryback aplica o Shell Shocked em Primo e Epico ao mesmo tempo |- |align-center| Best Dancer of the Year |WWE.com | *'Brodus Clay' *Rosa Mendes *R-Truth *The Great Khali |- |align-center| Top Social Media Ambassador |WWE.com | *'Charlie Sheen' *Mike Tyson *The Muppets *Arnold Schwarzenegger |- |align-center| Tweet of the Year |WWE.com | *'"Goat face is a horrible insult. My face is practically perfect in every way. In fact, from now on I demand to be called Beautiful Bryan." – Daniel Bryan' *"I don't have Instagram. I'm an adult." – Cody Rhodes *"I did it for Andy Kaufman." – CM Punk *"Yes, this is the real Great Khali. I'm ready to tweet with you!" – The Great Khali |- |align-center| Insult of the Year |WWE.com | *'John Cena para Dolph Ziggler e Vickie Guerrero: "You're the exact opposite. One enjoys eating a lot of nuts and the other is still trying to find his."' *CM Punk chama Daniel Bryan de "goat-faced." *Sheamus para Dolph Ziggler, while Ziggler was standing on a ladder: "Look at you there, Ziggler. You’re finally taller than everybody, congratulations." *The Rock para John Cena: "If John Cena had led the American Revolution, right now all of us would be playing cricket, we'd be sipping tea and we'd be blessing the Queen." |- |align-center| Facial Hair of the Year |WWE.com | *'Daniel Bryan' *Damien Sandow *Cody Rhodes *CM Punk |- |align-center| Betrayal of the Year |WWE.com | *'Big Show knocks out John Cena no WWE Over the Limit' *Daniel Bryan dumps AJ Lee *AJ Lee walks out on Daniel Bryan *Eve low-blows Zack Ryder |- |align-center| Crowd Chant of the Year |WWE.com | *'"Feed Me More!"' *"YES! YES! YES!" *"Hoeski!" *"Cody's Mustache!" |- |align-center| WWE.com Exclusive Video of the Year |WWE.com | *'Jerry Lawler speaks to WWE.com about his miraculous return' *Eve demite Nikki Bella e Brie Bella online *Daniel Bryan explains why he’s "Mr. Small Package" *CM Punk e Paul Heyman address Punk’s 365 dia de reinado |- |align-center| Upset of the Year |WWE.com | *'Daniel Bryan derrota Mark Henry e Big Show no Royal Rumble' *Justin Gabriel derrota Antonio Cesaro *Dolph Ziggler vence o Money in the Bank *Santino Marella derrota Jack Swagger pelo título americano |- |align-center| Diva of the Year |WWE.com | *'AJ Lee' *Eve *Layla *Kaitlyn |- |align-center| "Tell Me" I Didn't Just See That Moment of the Year |Booker T | *'Kofi Kingston faz para de mãos durante o Royal Rumble match para evitar a eliminação em Royal Rumble' *Brad Maddox low blows Ryback no Hell in a Cell *Sheamus derrota Daniel Bryan em 18 segundos pelo World Heavyweight Championship na WrestleMania XXVIII *CM Punk ataca The Rock no Raw 1000 |- |align-center| Comeback of the Year |The New Age Outlaws (Road Dogg e Billy Gunn) | *'Jerry Lawler' *Brock Lesnar *Chris Jericho *D-Generation X |- |align-center| Kiss of the Year |Vickie Guerrero | *'AJ Lee e John Cena' *AJ Lee e Daniel Bryan *AJ Lee e Kane *AJ Lee e CM Punk |- |align-center| Superstar of the Year |Ric Flair | *'John Cena'1 *Sheamus *The Big Show *CM Punk |- |align-center| LOL! Moment of the Year |Santino Marella e Tensai | *'The Rock insultando John Cena utilizando a história de Boston, Massachusetts.' *Kane e Daniel Bryan sessões de tratamento da raiva *Randy Orton's food fight frenzy *Vickie Guerrero's dance off with Brodus Clay |- |align-center| #Trending Now of the Year |Zack Ryder e Layla | *'Ryback's #FeedMeMore' *John Laurinaitis's #PeoplePower *R-Truth's #LittleJimmy *Zack Ryder's #WWWYKI |- |align-center| Newcomer of the Year |Sheamus | *'Ryback' *Brodus Clay *Antonio Cesaro *Damien Sandow |- |align-center| Match of the Year |Gene Okerlund, Ricky Steamboat e Jim Ross | *'Hell in a Cell match: The Undertaker vs. Triple H – WrestleMania XXVIII' *Extreme Rules match: Brock Lesnar vs. John Cena – Extreme Rules *The Big Show vs. Sheamus – Hell in a Cell *The Rock vs. John Cena – WrestleMania XXVIII |- |} *1 Slammy Awards 2013 A décima edição ocorreu no dia 9 de dezembro de 2013 na cidade de Seattle, Washington e foi apresentado pelos WWE Hall of Famers Booker T e Jerry Lawler. |- !Votação !Apresentado por !Resultado |- |align-center| "What a Maneuver" of the Year |WWE.com | *'Roman Reigns' Spear' *Daniel Bryan's Running Knee Strike *AJ Lee's Black Widow *Antonio Cesaro's Cesaro Swing |- |align-center| Faction of the Year |WWE.com | *'The Shield (Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins e Roman Reigns)' *The Wyatt Family (Bray Wyatt, Luke Harper e Erick Rowan) *The Real Americans (Jack Swagger, Antonio Cesaro e Zeb Colter) *3MB (Heath Slater, Jinder Mahal e Drew McIntyre) |- |align-center| "You Still Got It" (Best Superstar return) of the Year |WWE.com | *'Goldust' *Rob Van Dam *The Bella Twins (Nikki Bella e Brie Bella) *Bruno Sammartino *Chris Jericho |- |align-center| Couple of the Year |WWE.com | *'Daniel Bryan e Brie Bella' *Triple H e Stephanie McMahon *Fandango e Summer Rae *Tyson Kidd e Natalya *John Cena e Nikki Bella *Naomi e Jimmy Uso |- |align-center| Tag Team of the Year |WWE.com | *'Cody Rhodes e Goldust' *The Shield (Seth Rollins e Roman Reigns) *The Prime Time Players (Darren Young e Titus O'Neil) *The Usos (Jimmy e Jey Usos) *The Real Americans (Jack Swagger e Antonio Cesaro) |- |align-center| Feat of Strength of the Year |WWE.com | *'Mark Henry pulls two trucks with his bear hands' *Antonio Cesaro swings The Great Khali *Ryback Shell Shocks Mark Henry *The Shield (Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollinse Roman Reigns) triple powerbombs Big Show |- |align-center| "Say What" Quote of the Year |WWE.com | *'"One stipulation: I'm in my boys' corner and I'll be your huckleberry pie all night long." - Dusty Rhodes' *"Paul, say somethin' stupid" - Brock Lesnar *"Rise above THIS" - Damien Sandow *"The "Paulcano" eruption" - Paul Heyman |- |align-center| Best Dance Moves of the Year |WWE.com | *'The Funkadactyls (Naomi e Cameron)' *Fandango *R-Truth *Summer Rae *The Great Khali *Miz-co Inferno |- |align-center| Favorite Web Show of the Year |WWE.com | *'The JBL and Cole Show' *WWE Inbox *30-Second Fury *WWE Top 10 |- |align-center| Best Crowd of the Year |WWE.com | *''' Raw após WrestleMania (East Rutherford, New Jersey)' *Payback (Chicago, Illinois) *SummerSlam (Los Angeles, Califórnia) *''Raw em Londres, Inglaterra em 22 de abril) |- |align-center| Catchphrase of the Year |WWE.com | *'"YES! YES! YES!" - Daniel Bryan' *"That's What I Do" - Mark Henry *"FAAAAAHHNNNN...DAAAAHHHHNNN...GO" - Fandango *"Follow the Buzzards" - Bray Wyatt *"We the People" - The Real Americans (Jack Swagger, Antonio Cesaro e Zeb Colter) *"Believe in The Shield" - The Shield (Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins e Roman Reigns) |- |align-center| Trending Now (Hashtag) of the Year |Cody Rhodes e Goldust (Pre-Show) | *'The Shield's #BelieveInTheShield' *The Authority's #BestForBusiness *The Wyatt Family's #FollowTheBuzzards *The Real Americans' #WeThePeople |- |align-center| This is Awesome! Moment of the Year |Christian (Pre-Show) | *'Big Show nocauteia Triple H na ''Raw ' *Dolph Ziggler cobra o Money in the Bank contra Alberto Del Rio e vence o World Heavyweight Championship na ''Raw *Kofi Kingston salva-se da eliminação usando a cadeira de JBL no Royal Rumble *Daniel Bryan vence pela segunda vez o WWE Championship contra Randy Orton no Night of Champions |- |align-center| Breakout Star of the Year |John Laurinaitis (Pre-Show) | *'The Shield (Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins e Roman Reigns)' *The Wyatt Family (Bray Wyatt, Luke Harper e Erick Rowan) *Big E Langston *Fandango (com Summer Rae) |- |align-center| Beard of the Year |Santino Marella (Pre-Show) | *'Daniel Bryan' *Damien Sandow *The Wyatt Family (Bray Wyatt, Luke Harper e Erick Rowan) *Zeb Colter |- |align-center| LOL! Moment of the Year |The New Age Outlaws (Billy Gunn e Road Dogg) | *'The Rock Concert at the 20th Anniversary of ''Raw (14 de janeiro)' *Vickie Guerrero is fired as ''Raw GM (8 de julho) *Titus O'Neil joga-se em JBL, Michael Cole e Zeb Colter na SmackDown (29 de novembro) *The Great Khali e Jinder Mahal tentar charme Santino's cobra on SmackDown (27 de setembro) |- |align-center| Double-Cross of the Year |The Shield (Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins e Roman Reigns) | *'Shawn Michaels turns Daniel Bryan e custa-lhe o WWE Championship no Hell in a Cell.' *Triple H turns Daniel Bryan e custa-lhe o WWE Championship no SummerSlam. *Mark Henry turns John Cena durante sua "aposentadoria". *Paul Heyman turns CM Punk e custa-lhe o WWE Championship Money in the Bank ladder match no Money in the Bank. |- |align-center| Diva of the Year |Eve Torres | *'The Bella Twins (Nikki Bella e Brie Bella)' *AJ Lee *The Funkadactyls (Naomi e Cameron) *Natalya *Kaitlyn *Eva Marie |- |align-center| Superstar of the Year |Shawn Michaels | *'Daniel Bryan' *John Cena *Randy Orton *CM Punk *Big Show *Brock Lesnar |- |align-center| Fan Participation of the Year |The Prime Time Players (Darren Young e Titus O'Neil) | *'Yes! Yes! Yes!' *Fandango-ing *Let’s go Cena/Cena sucks! *What’s up |- |align-center| Insult of the Year |The Miz | *'Stephanie McMahon insulta Big Show' *AJ sai do "Total Divas" *Paul Heyman insulta CM Punk *Zeb Colter insultos |- |align-center| Extreme Moment of the Year |Mick Foley | *'CM Punk exige vingança Paul Heyman no Hell in a Cell' *The Shield triple powerbombs The Undertaker no SmackDown *Ryback spears John Cena pela LED Light Board no Extreme Rules *The Wyatt Family esmaga Kane no SummerSlam |- |align-center| Match of the Year |Bret Hart | *'John Cena vs. The Rock pelo WWE Championship - WrestleMania 29' *Undertaker vs. CM Punk - WrestleMania 29 *Cody Rhodes e Goldust vs. The Shield (Seth Rollins e Roman Reigns) - Battleground *Steel cage match: Triple H vs. Brock Lesnar - Extreme Rules |- |} Slammy Awards 2014 A décima primeira edição ocorreu no dia 9 de dezembro de 2014 na cidade de Greenville, Carolina do Sul e foi apresentado por Seth Green. |- !Votação !Apresentado por !Resultado |- |align-center| Fan Participation Award |WWE.com | *'"You Sold Out"' *"Nine Ninety-Nine" *"We the People" *"I'm Afraid I've Got Some Bad News" *"He's Got the Whole World in his Hands" |- |align-center| Double-Cross of the Year |WWE.com | *'Seth Rollins trai The Shield e se alia com The Authority on ''Raw (2 de junho)' *The Authority ataca Randy Orton na ''Raw (3 de novembro) *Nikki Bella trai sua irmã, Brie Bella no SummerSlam *Mark Henry trai seu amigo Big Show na Raw (27 de outubro) |- |align-center| Animal of the Year |WWE.com | *'The Bunny' *Mini Gator *El Torito *Grumpy Cat |- |align-center| Best Actor |WWE.com | *'The Rock' *The Miz *Batista *Damien Mizdow |- |align-center| Tweet It! Best Twitter Handle or Social Champion |WWE.com | *'@HEELZiggler' *@JohnCena *@ZackRyder *@Ryback22 *@nicoleandbri *@RealPaigeWWE |- |align-center| Rivalry of the Year |WWE.com | *'Daniel Bryan vs. The Authority' *The Shield (Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins e Roman Reigns) vs. Evolution (Triple H, Randy Orton e Batista) *Brock Lesnar vs. John Cena *Rusev vs. The USA *Seth Rollins vs. Dean Ambrose |- |align-center| Raw Guest Star of the Year |WWE.com | *'Hugh Jackman' *Larry the Cable Guy *Jerry Springer *Kevin Hart *Betty White |- |align-center| Best Couple of the Year |WWE.com | *'Daniel Bryan e Brie Bella' *Triple H e Stephanie McMahon *Jimmy Uso e Naomi *Tyson Kidd e Natalya |- |align-center| Faction of the Year |WWE.com | *'The Shield (Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins e Roman Reigns)' *The Authority *The Wyatt Family (Bray Wyatt, Luke Harper e Erick Rowan) *The Rosebuds |- |align-center| NXT Superstar of the Year |WWE.com | *'Sami Zayn' *Adrian Neville *Tyler Breeze *The Ascension (Konnor e Viktor) |- |align-center| Anti-Gravity Moment of the Year |WWE.com | *'Seth Rollins mergulha fora da varanda em Payback' *Adrian Neville's Red Arrow *Dean Ambrose mergulha para os lenhadores na SummerSlam *Kofi Kingston salta da barricada para o ringue para evitar a eliminação na Royal Rumble match |- |align-center| “Tell Me You Didn’t Just Say That” Insult of the Year |Booker T e Renee Young (Pre-Show) | *'The Rock insulta Rusev e Lana na ''Raw (6 de outubro)' *Nikki Bella diz a Brie Bella que ela desejava que ela tivesse morrido no útero em ''Raw (25 de agosto) *Paul Heyman bate em John Cena na Raw (11 de agosto) *Chris Jericho insulta The Authority depois Stephanie McMahon o mandar prender na Raw (28 de julho) |- |align-center| WWE Tag Team of the Year |Renne Young (Pre-Show) | *'The Usos (Jimmy e Jey Uso)' *Gold e Stardust *Los Matadores (Diego e Fernando) com El Torito *Slater Gator (Heath Slater e Titus O'Neil) com Mini Gator *The Miz e Damien Mizdow |- |align-center| Breakout Star of the Year |Renee Young (Pre-Show) | *'Dean Ambrose' *Rusev com Lana *Roman Reigns *Paige *Seth Rollins |- |align-center| Hashtag of the Year |Renee Young (Pre-Show) | *'#RKOOuttaNowhere (Vines)' *#OccupyRaw (10 de março) *#MoscowMooseKnuckle (6 de outubro) *#EatSleepSuplexRepeat (18 de agosto) *#NineNinetyNine (WWE Network) |- |align-center| "This is Awesome" Moment of the Year |Seth Green | *'Sting estreia e ajuda Team Cena a derrotar Team Authority no Survivor Series' *The YES! Movement ocupa Raw (10 de março) *Stephanie McMahon ser presa e levada do Raw (21 de julho) *Hulk Hogan, The Rock e Steve Austin reunidos na WrestleMania XXX |- |align-center| Surprise Return of the Year |John Laurinaitis | *'Ultimate Warrior retorna a WWE no 2014 Hall of Fame induction ceremony, WrestleMania XXX e ''Raw (7 de abril)' *Hulk Hogan retorna como o anfitrião do convidado da WrestleMania XXX na ''Raw (24 de fevereiro) *Batista retorna a Raw (20 de janeiro) *The Rock retorna para interromper Rusev e Lana na Raw (6 de outubro) |- |align-center| The OMG Shocking Moment of the Year |Santino Marella | *'Brock Lesnar derrota The Undertaker acabando com streak na WrestleMania XXX' *Seth Rollins trai The Shield na Raw (2 de junho) *Bray Wyatt's choir surrounds John Cena dentro de uma steel cage na Raw (28 de abril) *Nikki Bella trai Brie Bella no SummerSlam |- |align-center| WWE Diva of the Year |Jerry Lawler | *'AJ Lee' *Paige *Nikki Bella *Brie Bella |- |align-center| LOL Moment of the Year |Adam Rose | *'Damien Mizdow como dublê de The Miz' *Mr. T agradece a sua mãe no 2014 Hall of Fame induction ceremony *Vickie Guerrero joga Stephanie McMahon em uma piscina de pudim na Raw (23 de junho) *El Torito vs. Hornswoggle em um WeeLC match no Extreme Rules |- |align-center| Match of the Year |Ricky Steamboat | *'Team Cena (John Cena, Dolph Ziggler, Big Show, Erick Rowan e Ryback) vs. Team Authority (Seth Rollins, Kane, Luke Harper, Rusev e Mark Henry) em um 5-on-5 Traditional Survivor Series elimination tag team match no Survivor Series' *Daniel Bryan vs. Batista vs. Randy Orton Triple threat match pelo WWE World Heavyweight Championship na WrestleMania XXX *The Shield (Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins e Roman Reigns) vs. Evolution (Triple H, Randy Orton e Batista) em um Six-man tag team match no Extreme Rules *John Cena vs. Bray Wyatt em um Last Man Standing match no Payback |- |align-center| Extreme Moment of the Year |Rob Van Dam | *'Chris Jericho aplica um cross-body em Bray Wyatt do topo de uma steel cage na ''Raw (8 de setembro)' *Brock Lesnar aplica 16 German suplexes em John Cena no SummerSlam *Kane aplica Daniel Bryan um Tombstone Piledrivers no chão, degraus de aço e na mesa de comentaristas na ''Raw (21 de abril) *Seth Rollins curb stomps Dean Ambrose through cinderblocks on Raw (18 de agosto) |- |align-center| Superstar of the Year |Booker T | *'Roman Reigns' *Brock Lesnar *Dean Ambrose *John Cena *Seth Rollins *Daniel Bryan *Bray Wyatt |- |} Slammy Awards 2015 A 12ª edição ocorreu no dia 21 de dezembro de 2015 na cidade de Minneapolis, Minnesota no Target Center. |- !Votação !Apresentado por !Resultado |- |align-center| Tag Team of the Year |WWE.com | *'The Usos (Jimmy Uso e Jey Uso)' *The New Day (Big E, Kofi Kingston e Xavier Woods) *The Prime Time Players (Darren Young e Titus O'Neil) *Tyson Kidd e Cesaro *The Lucha Dragons (Kalisto e Sin Cara) |- |align-center| Best John Cena's U.S. Open Challenge |WWE.com | *'vs. Cesaro na ''Raw (6 de julho)' *vs. Dolph Ziggler na ''Raw (12 de outubro) *vs. Sami Zayn na Raw (14 de maio) *vs. Dean Ambrose na Raw (30 de março) *vs. Neville na Raw (11 de maio) |- |align-center| Hashtag of the Year |WWE.com | *'#SuplexCity' *#GiveDivasAChance *#SaveTheTables *#AxelMania *#RKOOUTTANOWHERE |- |align-center| Celebrity Moment of the Year |WWE.com | *'Stephen Amell dives onto Stardust e King Barrett no SummerSlam.' *O elenco do Entourage introduz Zack Ryder na Raw. (25 de maio) *Machine Gun Kelly sofre uma powerbomb no palco por Kevin Owens na Raw. (15 de junho) *Jon Stewart envolve na luta de John Cena SummerSlam. *Wayne Rooney da um tapa em King Barrett na Raw. (9 de novembro) |- |align-center| "Tell Me You Didn't Just Say That" Moment of the Year |WWE.com | *'Brock Lesnar introduz o "Suplex City" na WrestleMania 31.' *Dean Ambrose chama Seth Rollins de "Justin Bieber" na Raw. (25 de maio) *Seth Rollins chama Johnny Manziel de "Johnny Idiot Face" na Raw. (15 de junho) *Seth Rollins diz a Kane que ele só estava lá celebrando as conquistas da The Authority na WrestleMania na Raw. (6 de abril) *Paige atrapalha a celebração de Charlotte da Divas Champion na Raw. (21 de setembro) |- |align-center| Rivalry of the Year |Booker T (Pre-show) | *'The Undertaker vs. Brock Lesnar' *Roman Reigns vs. Bray Wyatt *John Cena vs. Rusev *Team Bella (Nikki Bella, Brie Bella e Alicia Fox) vs. Team B.A.D. (Naomi, Tamina e Sasha Banks) vs. Team PCB (Paige, Charlotte e Becky Lynch) *Seth Rollins vs. Randy Orton |- |align-center| Best Original WWE Network Show |Corey Graves (Pre-show) | *'Stone Cold Podcast' *Breaking Ground *Table for 3 *WWE 24 *Swerved |- |align-center| Double-Cross of the Year |Booker T (Pre-show) | *'Damien Mizdow elimina The Miz na Andre the Giant Memorial Battle Royal na WrestleMania 31.' *Jon Stewart custa a John Cena o WWE United States Championship no SummerSlam. *Randy Orton ataca Seth Rollins na Raw. (9 de março) *Paige atava Charlotte e Becky Lynch na Raw. (26 de outubro) *Stardust ataca Goldust na Raw. (16 de fevereiro) |- |align-center| Extreme Moment of the Year |Corey Graves (Pre-show) | *'Roman Reigns ataca Sheamus, Alberto Del Rio, Rusev e Triple H com uma cadeira de aço no TLC: Tables, Ladders and Chairs.' *Brock Lesnar e The Undertaker lutam pela arena na Raw. (20 de julho) *Luke Harper powerbombs Dean Ambrose sobre uma escada na WrestleMania 31. *Seth Rollins quebra o nariz de John Cena no Raw (27 de julho). *Neville mergulha de uma escada sobre vários superstars no SmackDown. (11 de junho) |- |align-center| Breakout Star of the Year |Dolph Ziggler | *'Neville' *Kevin Owens *Charlotte *Tyler Breeze *Braun Strowman |- |align-center| LOL! Moment of the Year |Santino Marella | *'R-Truth se engana sobre sua participação na Money in the Bank ladder match e no quadrangular final no WWE World Heavyweight Championship tournament na ''Raw e SmackDown. (8 de junho e 19 de novembro)' *Edge e Christian trazem de volta o kazoo no ''Raw (7 de setembro) *The Bushwhackers' (Bushwhacker Butch e Bushwhacker Luke) discurso de indução no WWE Hall of Fame . *The Miz e Damien Mizdow sobre disfunção erétil no Raw (2 de março). *The New Day (Big E, Kofi Kingston e Xavier Woods) fazem Stephanie McMahon e Triple H dançar na Raw. (14 de setembro) |- |align-center| The "OMG!" Shocking Moment of the Year |Paul Heyman | *'Kalisto acerta um ''Salida del Sol do topo de uma escada para outra escada em Jey Uso no TLC: Tables, Ladders and Chairs.' *Seth Rollins cobra o Money in the Bank contract durante a luta entre Brock Lesnar e Roman Reigns para vencer o WWE World Heavyweight Championship na WrestleMania 31. *Fúria de Brock Lesnar a fim de obter sua revanche pelo WWE World Heavyweight Championship no ''Raw (30 de março) *The Wyatt Family (Bray Wyatt, Braun Strowman, Luke Harper e Erick Rowan) ataca The Undertaker após a sua luta Hell in a Cell contra Brock Lesnar no Hell in a Cell *Sheamus desconta o seu contrato do Money in the Bank contra Roman Reigns para vencer o WWE World Heavyweight Championship no Survivor Series. |- |align-center| Superstar of the Year |Stephanie McMahon | *'Seth Rollins' *Todos os lutadores da WWE concorriam. |- |align-center| "The Hero in All of Us" Award, presented by Coca-Cola |Mark Henry | *'John Cena' *Natalya *Roman Reigns *Big Show *Titus O'Neil |- |align-center| Surprise Return of the Year |Bo Dallas (vestido de Papai Noel) | *'Sting retorna, rouba a estátua de Seth Rollins e o ataca no ''Raw (24 de agosto)' *Chris Jericho se junta a Roman Reigns e Dean Ambrose no Night of Champions *The Dudley Boyz (Bubba Ray Dudley e D-Von Dudley) retornam a WWE no ''Raw (24 de agosto) *Alberto Del Rio e Zeb Colter retornam no Hell in a Cell *Demon Kane retorna e evita que Sheamus desconte seu contrato do Money in the Bank e ataca Seth Rollins no Night of Champions |- |align-center| Diva of the Year |R-Truth | *'Nikki Bella' *Naomi *Paige *Sasha Banks *Charlotte |- |align-center| "This is Awesome!" Moment of the Year |The Miz | *'The Rock e Ronda Rousey atacam Triple H e Stephanie McMahon no WrestleMania 31' *Brock Lesnar destrói o Cadillac CTS da J&J Security (Jamie Noble e Joey Mercury) no Raw (6 de julho) *Randy Orton transforma um Curb Stomp de Seth Rollins em um RKO no WrestleMania 31 *A Divas Revolution começa no Raw (13 de julho) *The Shield (Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins e Roman Reigns) se juntam brevemente para aplicar um triple powerbomb em Randy Orton em uma mesa no Payback |- |- |align-center| Match of the Year |Ric Flair | *'Brock Lesnar vs. The Undertaker no Hell in a Cell match at Hell in a Cell.' *Brock Lesnar © vs. John Cena vs. Seth Rollins em um Triple Threat match for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship no Royal Rumble. *Sting vs. Triple H em um Pinfall and submission-only match no WrestleMania 31. *John Cena vs. Kevin Owens no Elimination Chamber. *Roman Reigns vs. Dolph Ziggler vs. Alberto Del Rio vs. Kevin Owens em um Fatal Four Way para determinar o desafiante ao WWE World Heavyweight Championship no Raw (26 de outubro) |- |} Categoria:WWE